1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to an electrical connector with a stable structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic device. An electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a spacer retained on the insulative housing for positioning the contacts. The insulative housing has a pair of side walls and a cavity between the side walls for receiving the spacer. Each side wall defines a position slot extending along a front to back direction at an inner side thereof. The position slots communicate with the cavity. The spacer defines a plurality of through holes for receiving a tail portion of the contacts. Besides, the spacer is formed with a pair of blocks at two sides thereof to lock with the position slots of the side walls for positioning the spacer to the insulative housing.
However, the manufacture of the position slots and blocks needs a high precision for stably positioning the spacer to the insulative housing. If the blocks are made too big, the blocks can not be easily assembled to the position slots; while if the blocks are made too small, the blocks can not be stably positioned in the position slots, and easily depart from the position slots, then the spacer can not stably position the contacts.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.